


Alarm Clocks and Coffee Dates

by Incandescence_Fire



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: College, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Early Mornings, Jungkook is a Deep Sleeper, Kim Taehyung Is So Done, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Loud Alarms, M/M, Murderous Taehyung, Roommates, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Smitten Jeon Jungkook, Smitten Kim Taehyung, Taehyung is Not A Morning Person, coffee dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incandescence_Fire/pseuds/Incandescence_Fire
Summary: Jeon Jungkook sleeps like the dead, and Taehyung has to wake him up every single morning in various different ways to switch it off, because his alarm is so loud and obnoxious.Taehyung briefly contemplates murdering his roommate every morning, if not for the fact that the boy was so goddamn cute.





	Alarm Clocks and Coffee Dates

 The loud, obnoxious wailing rang through the apartment, jolting Kim Taehyung out of his much needed beauty sleep. A wave of resignation rolled through him as he considered just trying to murder his annoying flat mate, right alongside his equally annoying alarm.

 

Furiously diving under the covers and squashing his head underneath the pillows, Taehyung fervently prayed to the skies above that his roommate would just _wake up already_. And so Taehyung jammed his eyes shut and clung desperately to the hope that his roommate would be awakened by the alarm that was steadily growing louder.

 

Sighing in defeat for the fifth time that week already, Taehyung flung the covers off and dragged his dead body to where Jungkook lay, sleeping blissfully and completely unaware of his surroundings, and the murderous Taehyung that was standing at the foot of his bed. Taehyung briefly toyed with the idea of grabbing one of the kitchen knives and just ending it right there and then.

 

But then he remembers, _murder_ or _attempted murder_ would not look good on his job application. Plus, he didn’t study his ass off just to land up in jail.  Maybe he could make Jungkook’s death look like an accident. And there’s was always that shit on Tumblr on how to hide a dead body and cover up your murder tracks. Maybe he would check it out some day, if the situation ever became dire.

 

But seriously, it was getting ridiculous. All the classes Taehyung took were afternoon ones, thus him not having the need to wake up and participate in the early morning rush. _And_ he could sleep in after pulling an all-nighter, plus he could get enough sleep as his classmates slaved away, body fueled by caffeine, dragging their half-dead carcasses to early morning class.

 

But Jeon Jungkook was making things very hard for Taehyung, his dream unable to become a reality because of this idiotic boy that slept like the dead as his alarm managed to disturb Taehyung’s sleep day after day. Taehyung can barely begin to count the times that he’s had to drag his feet out of his warm, toasty bed, and try to wake up Jeon Jungkook in various ways.

 

Not caring for manners of any sort of etiquette this early in the morning, Taehyung prodded a toe at Jungkook’s face, gauging his reaction. Still dead asleep. Well, desperate times call for desperate measures. Not even starting out gentle as he used to in the beginning, Taehyung grabbed hold of Jungkook’s pliant body and began to roughly shake him awake. Still no reaction from the peaceful boy. Taehyung could not believe this.

 

“Jungkook.” Taehyung growled, not caring to keep his voice down. “Wake up.” Taehyung grabbed hold of Jungkook’s shoulders and began to pull him up, the boy’s muscles like dead weight. Succeeding at pulling Jungkook up into a seated position, Taehyung maneuvered himself behind Jungkook and none-too-gently pushed him off the bed.

 

Jungkook fell to the floor with a great thump, much to Taehyung’s satisfaction. He peered over the side of the bed where Jungkook was slowly stirring awake.  Mission accomplished. Well done, Taehyung.

 

Jungkook’s wide doe eyes peered at Taehyung curiously, tilting his head to look up at Taehyung who was glaring at Jungkook. He scrunched his nose a little when he noticed that he was on the floor, staring up at Taehyung again for answers. Taehyung huffed in indignation. How dare Jungkook be this adorable so early in the morning? Really, if he weren’t this attractive Taehyung would have thrown his body in a ditch already.

 

“Why am I here, Taehyung-ssi? And why are you on my bed?”

 

Taehyung raised an unimpressed eyebrow, before climbing off Jungkook’s bed to make some tea to soothe his murderous intentions. Jungkook trails after him like a lost puppy, evidently confused and still adorably sleepy.

 

“Coffee?” Taehyung pulls a tea bag out of his stash of caffeine, offering Jungkook some because the boy looks like he needs it.

 

“Why were you on my bed?” Jungkook echoes the question from before, confusion filling his perfect features. Taehyung wants to slap the look right off his face because he’s been doing this for ages now, and Jungkook still has the audacity to look adorably lost.

 

“Because of your alarm that woke _me_ up instead.” Taehyung props his chin up on his hands, staring distastefully at Jungkook. “The alarm that was supposed to wake _you_ up.”

 

He waits for his words to hit Jungkook, and he doesn’t have to wait too long. Jungkook’s cheeks are burning a brilliant shade of red and his nervous habit of chewing his lip makes an appearance. He runs a hand through those messy raven locks as his eyes meet’s Taehyung’s sheepishly.

 

“I-I’m sorry, hyung.” Jungkook bows, hitting his head on the counter. He rubs it, wincing before eagerly continuing to reassure Taehyung. “I promise it won’t happen again!”

 

Taehyung sighs, knowing that it will _definitely_ happen again. But Jungkook is too cute for his own good, so Taehyung’s letting it go one last time. “Okay, but you’d better hurry. You’re already late.” At this, Jungkook flies into full panic mode, as Taehyung just watches on serenely. Serve that boy right for waking him up so early in the morning.

 

Jungkook made a mad dash for the bathroom and Taehyung could hear him furiously brushing his teeth in record time. Then, after plucking a random pair of sweatpants and his backpack off the ground, Jungkook was out the door with a hasty goodbye yelled over his shoulder.

 

Taehyung let out an age-old sigh. Maybe he could try and go back to sleep. Sipping the last of his tea, Taehyung shuffled over to his warm bed that was beckoning to him invitingly and crawled under the covers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Loud blaring sirens disrupted the peaceful atmosphere of the dorm room. Very slowly, Taehyung cracked an eye open to stare at the bed at the opposite end of the room. A certain someone was still slumbering peacefully, while Kim Taehyung once again considered murder.

 

Jeon Jungkook was dead to him, because this was the fucking _last straw._ Taehyung strode purposefully towards where Jungkook was lying peacefully, ready to tear his throat out.  It should be a _crime_ really, to wake someone up so early in the morning against their will. Taehyung pulled the covers off Jungkook with a flourish and chuckled darkly as Jungkook shivered and curled up onto himself a little more. Taehyung cracked his knuckles eagerly. He was going to enjoy every moment of this.

 

“Die, you little fucker.” Taehyung whispered into the empty space. This was it, he was going to do it. He bent down, and started to tickle Jungkook mercilessly.

 

There was an evil glint in Taehyung’s eye as he watched Jungkook’s eyes fly open in terror, savoring the fear that filled them, Jungkook’s body writhing underneath him mercilessly. Jungkook, still half-asleep and movement uncoordinated was at a great disadvantage, although physically stronger than Taehyung, he was at the mercy of him, having no choice but to take whatever punishment Taehyung still had to dole out.

 

“Hyung!” Jungkook managed to scream out breathlessly, before another wave of giggles overcame him. “Stop!” Jungkook whined, tear-filled eyes from laughing too hard pleading with Taehyung, begging him to have a shred of compassion.

 

Taehyung, being the sucker for Jungkook’s antics relented, plonked onto the bed beside Jungkook unceremoniously, gleefully watching Jungkook try to catch his breath. “Hyung, that was _not_ funny!” Jungkook whined and swatted his arm, though they were not _that_ close. Taehyung didn’t seem to mind, nor did he reprimand Jungkook.

“So says the fucker that let his alarm wake _me_ for five months straight. Tell me, Jungkook, what is the point of me not taking morning classes, when I’m still woken up by your alarm?” Taehyung propped himself up on his elbows, raising a perfect eyebrow at Jungkook, daring him to fire back a cheeky response.

 

“I really am sorry, hyung.” Jungkook groaned and flopped back onto the sheets. “I can’t help it that I’m such a deep sleeper.” He continued to whine, seeking pity from Taehyung. “I really don’t mean it.”

 

Taehyung wants to pat Jungkook’s fluffy head, the boy being so adorable right now, clearly still not fully awake. “We’ll figure something out. But for now, you’re late for class. Again.”

 

Immediately, as if struck by lightning, Jungkook bounded off the bed and raced to the bathroom. Taehyung just watched him, musing to himself that he should not have put up with this shit for so long, but Taehyung’s a useless piece of shit, so.

 

“Bye, hyung!” Jungkook shouted his usual greeting over his shoulder, before disappearing out the door, disheveled hair and all.

 

“Aish, this kid.” Taehyung chuckled amusedly to himself, still dazedly thinking of Jungkook and his fluffy hair. When he realized what he was doing, Taehyung mentally high-fived himself. In the face. With a chair. In that moment, Taehyung definitely hated himself. Groaning and not wanting to think about it, he slumped back onto the sheets and drifted off into dreamland.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jungkook tossed his bag onto the sofa, before rummaging in their food store’s for something to eat, preferably something unhealthy. After being given a dirty look by his professor when he arrived, disheveled and nearly late, knocking into someone along the way. The professor just gave him a pointed stare, before gesturing him to join the class. Cheeks burning with shame and embarrassment, Jungkook slid into his seat beside his best friend, Hoseok.  

 

Finally surviving the boring two hour lecture that nearly had him slumping over and falling asleep in his seat right there, Jungkook was more than just glad to be back at the dorms. And, also so he could apologize to a certain caramel-haired boy. Totally not because he wanted to see him. No way.

 

“Taehyung-hyung?” Jungkook called out softly, knowing that the possibility of Taehyung being asleep at this time was high, and didn’t want to wake him a second time. “Hyung?” Jungkook stopped short in the doorway at the sight of Kim Taehyung in his bed.

 

_He must have went back to sleep without even going back to his own bed._ At this, Jungkook felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He’s really been trying his best to wake up in the morning, but to no avail. All he’s succeeded in doing was disturbing Taehyung’s sleep further.

 

Determined with the guilt still bubbling up inside of him, Jungkook promised to make it up to Taehyung. Whirling around and making his way back into their tiny kitchen, Jungkook decided that he would apologize in the form of food. That seriously could not go wrong right?

 

 

 

Taehyung’s eyelashes fluttered open, yawning widely as he stretched comfortably. Ah, what a few hours of sleep could do to a person. Taehyung’s eyes flew to the clock beside his bedside table, instead finding it empty. Muttering to himself, Taehyung eased himself up into a sitting position reluctantly before realizing that he just fell asleep in Jungkook’s bed.

 

Speaking of which, the boy should be back by now, right? And no, Taehyung did not just shoot out of bed at the thought of Jungkook. Taehyung stopped dead, rooted to the spot as a delicious aroma wafted into the room. Sniffing suspiciously at the scent, Taehyung decided to follow his nose, which led to him witnessing a very domestic-looking Jungkook, clad in another one of his white t-shirts cooking.

 

The sight looked as delicious as the food.

 

“What’re you cooking?” Taehyung padded over to Jungkook, still wearing his socks, peering at the cooking pan. Spaghetti, yum.

 

Jungkook jolted, surprised craning his neck to look at Taehyung. “Hi, hyung.” A pout found its way onto his lips, settling there. “It was supposed to be a surprise.”

 

Taehyung internally cooed at the sight and the words that accompanied it. Taehyung cocked his head, momentarily confused. “A surprise? For what?” Jungkook’s cheeks heated up, and he turned back to his cooking, not saying another word, the blush still lingering upon those soft baby cheeks.

 

Taehyung nudged Jungkook’s side, suddenly feeling so comfortable, so _domestic_ in that moment, as he heaved himself up onto the counter where Jungkook was cooking. “Why am I being ignored?” The question only made Jungkook’s cheeks heat up even more, before mumbling something incoherent, hoping that it would satisfy Taehyung.

 

Taehyung nudged Jungkook’s side incessantly, not one to give up that easily. “Come on, spit it out.” Taehyung carelessly poked Jungkook’s cheek, none-too-gently, as Jungkook jerked his head away, eyes still focused on his cooking as he let out a whine. “Stop it, hyung.”

 

Taehyung, being the shameless and stubborn asshole that he is, of course did not give up. “C’mon, just tell me. I’m curious.” He shoved Jungkook’s shoulder roughly, nearly sending the spatula in Jungkook’s hand flying.

 

“It’s for you!” Jungkook nearly shrieked, giving up in despair at Taehyung’s relentless antics. “A sort of peace offering, maybe. I wanted to apologize.” Jungkook averts his eyes and tries his best to focus on his cooking, but of course Taehyung doesn’t allow for that to happen.

 

“Aww, Jungkookie. You didn’t have to.” Taehyung immediately crows, smug demeanor making Jungkook want to swat at his face with the spatula. “So sweet.” Taehyung pinched his cheek lovingly before scampering off. “I’m going to get us plates.”

 

Jungkook stood dumbly in the kitchen, nearly forgetting about the spaghetti he was supposed to be cooking as he lifted a hand to touch his cheek, where Taehyung pinched him. “You idiot.” Jungkook hissed when he realized what he was doing, shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts currently swirling in his head.

 

Soon, they were both seated in front of Jungkook’s laptop, ready for a round of anime. Taehyung insisted that Jungkook take some, and that he wouldn’t be able to finish it all. The both of them knew that it was a blatant _lie,_ because Taehyung could eat everything and anything in sight.

 

Taehyung was relaxed, happily slurping his spaghetti with his eyes fixed to the screen. Jungkook, however wasn’t as at ease. A war was going on in his head, with his heart torn in opposing sides. Call him dramatic, but Jungkook was always one to overthink. He was still fretting about what to say when Taehyung let out a loud _moan,_ and that made Jungkook freeze, breathing instantly shallow.

 

“Jungkook, this is _so_ good, man. I didn’t even know you could cook!” Taehyung closes his eyes and puts a hand to his heart for emphasis, before moving a hand to ruffle Jungkook’s hair. “I might just forgive you and your alarm.”

 

Speaking of said alarm, Jungkook immediately flushed a brilliant shade of red even to the tips of his ears. Hastily munching down a large mouthful of spaghetti so he wouldn’t have to talk, Jungkook’s heart began pounding once again, until he wondered if Taehyung could hear it.

 

Steeling his courage and taking a deep breath, Jungkook swallowed the last of his spaghetti. “Hyungwouldyouliketogoforcoffeesometime.” Jungkook was a mess before the end of the sentence, head lowered and shoulders slightly raised, his dark bangs falling to cover his eyes. This was it. He was going to die of embarrassment. Goodbye, cruel world.

 

Kim Taehyung blinked once. Twice. Before a shit-eating grin spread over his face before schooling his features into a neutral expression, not giving away anything. “Is this a date, Jungkook-ah?” And Taehyung really couldn’t help the smirk that found its way onto his lips when Jungkook continued to blush.

 

“I-It was a stupid i-idea. Forget about it, hyung.” Jungkook’s shoulder’s drooped as he hastily cleaned up the table and prepared to flee, before a warm hand curling around his arm stopped him.

 

“Where are you going?” The teasing grin on Taehyung’s face made Jungkook want to burrow onto himself further, because _why_ did he even _say_ that? Reluctantly, Jungkook set the plates back down again, folding his hands onto his lap, staring at Taehyung warily.

 

“You didn’t even wait for my answer.” Taehyung hummed, raising his eyebrows at Jungkook. The boy was too cute, all blushes and stammers and incoherent words. Taehyung leaned forward, just for the fun of it and smiled, almost lazily. “I _would_ like to go for coffee sometime.”

 

At that, Jungkook immediately perked up, mouth slightly agape, and Taehyung had to reach out a hand to help him shut it. “Really, hyung? Oh, okay! Sure! When is good for you?” Jungkook eagerly scrambled out of his seat, lunging for his phone to check for any engagements. “I’m free, whenever, so – “

 

“I’m sure this Saturday morning would be fine, Jungkook.” Taehyung can’t help but to coo inwardly at the sheer cuteness that is rolling off Jungkook in waves.

 

“Okay, that’s cool.” Jungkook made a mental note to himself to not be late, mind already flying through possible outfits to wear.

 

“Oh, and Jungkook? Don’t worry about being late. I’ll wake you up.” Taehyung winked with a knowing smile plastered smugly onto his face. He took one look at Jungkook, and both of them cracked up, limbs entangled together as they tried to control their giggles.

 

“Okay, hyung. But I would prefer that you didn’t use today’s method.” Jungkook winces at the memory of the morning’s sudden attack, but Taehyung just grins widely. Taehyung stretches languidly like a cat, patting Jungkook’s head before getting up. “I’m sure it won’t come to that. Good night, Jungkook. See you tomorrow for our date.” Taehyung gives Jungkook another grin before padding over to the bathroom.

 

Taehyung came out of the bathroom, ready to go to slip under the covers when he saw a very still Jungkook, sat at the very same spot, grinning to himself like an idiot. Jungkook glanced up, eyes meeting Taehyung’s, with a smile still spread wide across his face. At that, Taehyung can’t help but to smile back, like the idiot he is.

 

As he drifted off to sleep, Taehyung’s last thought was that he wouldn’t mind waking Jungkook up tomorrow at all, not in the least.


End file.
